Early Mornings and Painted Landscapes
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: An Klaine collage alternate meeting inspired by a cute Tumblr post. :) Thanks to TheatreVicki for being my beta. All mistakes mine!
Kurt hides a yawn behind his hand as he tugs on the strap of his Alexander McQueen skull print book bag and tiredly makes his way to his usual seat. Taking _History of European Drama_ at 8:30am on a Tuesday morning hadn't been his best idea, but he really wanted this class with this teacher and when he signed up, he told himself it wasn't _that_ early of a class.

Of course, now he curses himself for that every Tuesday when his alarm goes off.

To top it all off, his preferred teacher left on maternity leave and now he has an 8:30am history class with a teacher who is as dry as bones and as dull as dishwater. It really is hard to force himself to stay awake, even with a warm cup of coffee in his hand.

Kurt takes a sip of his mocha as he takes a seat somewhere halfway up the classroom and starts to pull his laptop out of his bag, he glances up and a smile quirks on his lips when he notices a certain someone walk into the classroom. There _is_ one nice thing about this early morning class and that bright part of the morning just walked in the room wearing a mint green sweater, a blue bowtie and the most devastatingly beautiful smile Kurt has ever seen. Every time, _every time_ this man walks into class, Kurt's heart does a little dance in his chest.

Kurt watches as the young man he's nicknamed _Sunshine_ walks up the steps to his normal seat with a bounce in his step. How anyone could be so awake and peppy at this hour - and with the thought of a long dull class ahead of them - is beyond Kurt, but his own smile grows at the sight of him.

Kurt landed on calling him Sunshine after "Guy With The Cute Ass" and "Dream Boat" were tested and abandoned. Sunshine seemed a fitting name since he had no idea what the guy's real name was and he certainly lit up the room when he entered. Kurt had tried to talk to him a few times after class, but he always seemed to leave as quickly as a shot, so Kurt had to be content with just the sight of him.

Kurt noticed Sunshine the first week of class because, in a sea of sleep deprived college students, not only was Sunshine always sporting a smile, but also he seemed to have infectious energy-the people around him always smiled back and seemed a little lighter. Or maybe that was just Kurt…

It didn't hurt that Sunshine was decidedly handsome as well. Bright eyes and dark gelled hair with enough wave to it to make him seem like he walked right out of a 1950s romance. He was a little short, but muscular, his lips rosy and his skin tan - he was one of the best sights Kurt could hope for during a class that almost bored Kurt to death every week.

Sunshine finds his way to his usual seat, which coincidentally is a seat right in front of Kurt and a row down, giving Kurt a great view of him. He pulls his laptop out of his bag and sets it up ready to take notes.

Kurt's eyes linger-he's taken in the way this man's shoulders stretch the fabric of his shirt, the v shape of his broad back, and the way his steady hands lay out everything he needs for class, half a dozen times before - but Kurt still never gets tired of the sight. He is just so lovely to look at, even when, for most of the class, all Kurt can see is the back of him. However, when Sunshine turns his head for one reason or another and Kurt gets a glimpse of his strong profile… It _really_ does help the class time go by.

Today though, not even the beautiful sight of Sunshine can distract Kurt from this painfully boring class. He feels as though he could do just as well studying the material on his own and only coming in for tests, but that goes against everything he stands for. He is paying for this education and he is going to learn in this class _if it kills him_.

Kurt actually tries focusing on class for a while-and the monotone voice of his teacher-until he spies Sunshine discreetly slipping one earbud in his ear, as if he doesn't want any of his classmates to know he isn't fully paying attention to the lecture. Kurt bites his lip and grins, imagining what someone like him might listen to in class. Soft piano melodies so he can still pay attention to the subject? Pop hits that he will soon start bobbing his head to? Maybe musical theater ballads-he has to be interested in theater if he is in the class after all.

Kurt watches in interest as Sunshine opens up a tab in his browser to a YouTube channel. _Ah_ , so not music at all; he is going to watch videos instead of paying attention. Kurt can't really blame him. Then Sunshine also opens up his Paint program and splits his laptop screen between that and YouTube. Kurt leans forward now, curiosity piqued.

It takes a little while for Kurt to realize what he's doing. Watching YouTube videos, sitting in class _and_ drawing in Paint? Kurt is a multi-tasker himself, but that seems like a little much. Then Kurt puts it all together: the telltale brown afro of the man in the video and the little trees Sunshine is painting with his paint program. Kurt has to cover his grin with a hand to keep the giggle in.

His class crush is actually watching a Bob Ross video on YouTube and following along in Paint, painting a mountain scape as if he actually had real paint and a canvas. Considering the tool he has to work with, Sunshine isn't half bad either. His mountains are good and his trees _are_ happy.

Kurt's cheeks are hurting from smiling so hard, and if his teacher or anyone else were to look at him right now, he'd seem crazy for sitting in class and grinning like a fool. Of course it is just his luck that someone _does_ notice him; he realizes the teacher must have called his name more than once when he sees several heads turn towards him. Sunshine even turns around and makes eye contact with him, sending him and encouraging little smile.

"Um…" Kurt clears his throat and looks up at his teacher; he has no idea what he was just asked, "Could you please repeat the question?"

His cheeks are burning with embarrassment; hopefully, the fact that he is usually a good student will excuse the fact that he's been caught not listening. Luckily, he is able to answer Mr. Foreman's question, and then he slumps back down in his chair, resting his head on his hand to cover his face a little as everyone's attention goes back to what they were doing.

Everyone but Sunshine that is.

He glances back to Kurt, who of course is still embarrassingly looking at him. _Look away Kurt!_ But he just can't; not when Sunshine smiles at him, glancing from Kurt to back to the picture on his laptop, realizing that Kurt has caught him out. _Great_ , now he knows Kurt has been watching. Sunshine just shrugs, gesturing at his "painting" and then lifts an eyebrow giving a thumbs up and then down silently asking Kurt what he thinks.

Oh god. This is the most interaction Kurt has ever had with Sunshine and they aren't even talking to each other. Still though, somehow even with silent hand gestures, Sunshine is completely endearing. Kurt tries for a mock serious facial expression as he teeters his hand to give the "so-so" gesture, but he knows he is still smiling. Sunshine laughs silently before turning back around to face the front and Kurt spends the rest of the class wondering what his laugh sounds like. He bets it's wonderful.

Kurt hopes after their little exchange that maybe he'll have a chance to talk to Mr. Sunshine after class, but when he looks for him, it seems like he has hurried off yet again. Kurt tries to ignore his disappointment.

Next Tuesday, Sunshine is already seated by the time Kurt tiredly walks in almost late. This morning had been a disaster with his alarm not going off and his roommate in a bad mood, and Kurt hadn't even had time to stop for his usual cup of coffee. Things seem a lot brighter now that he sees Sunshine, though, and really the nickname might be cheesy, but it certainly does sum him up well.

Kurt considers changing things up and sitting down next to him, but even though there aren't assigned seats in this class, Kurt understands that by this time in the semester taking someone else's regular spot is a social taboo, so he sits behind him again and is giddy when he turns to give Kurt a little wave.

Kurt is even more thrilled when during class, Sunshine slips in an earbud and goes right back to Bob Ross and his Paint program. Meaning Kurt has more fledgling art to not-so-subtly watch.

Kurt keeps glancing at Sunshine's progress until sometime in the middle of class, Sunshine glances at him quickly, almost as if to see if Kurt is watching him and then takes a thick black brush across his landscape scene and writes in sloppy penmanship, "Hi. I'm Blaine." And then turns to steals a very quick glance at Kurt.

Kurt lifts his eyebrows in surprise, Blaine. Sunshine's actual name is _Blaine_. Kurt likes the sound of that. Kurt should be paying more attention to class, but he is so excited with finally learning Blaine's name that he can't care. The trouble is he doesn't really have a way to respond to this odd introduction.

Blaine erases the words and then starts to write something else, Kurt has to lean forward to make it out. "Bell House Coffee? 3pm?"

Kurt takes in a breath of surprise. Did this guy really just ask him out by writing it in Paint in the middle of class? He looks up at Kurt with an expectant expression, his eyebrows raised and the corner of his lips twitching up into a nervous smile. God, is he lovely. Kurt immediately wants to say yes, but the trouble is his last class of the day lets out at 3pm-he couldn't make it in time.

He minutely shakes his head no, wishing he could explain why he is turning him down. Blaine's face falls and Kurt wants to kick himself, how can he tell this charming, beautiful guy that, _yes_ he'd love to meet him for coffee, he just can't do it at that time?

Kurt raises his hand lifting four fingers and Blaine scrunches his brow in confusion before his face lights up and he turns back to his laptop, scratching out the 3pm and writing 4pm instead before looking back at Kurt again.

Kurt is almost giddy with excitement; this has to be the cutest way he has even been asked out. He nods enthusiastically even as he blushes at the attention all of this is gathering from nearby students. The slight awkwardness of having a bunch of people he barely knows witness all of this is swept away though when he sees Blaine beaming at him. He seems _so_ pleased that Kurt said yes.

After class Kurt wants to talk to Blaine, but he slips quickly away again. Kurt wonders if he is trying to play hard to get, or if maybe he just has another class he has to hurry to. Either way Kurt feels like he is skipping through the rest of the day with a constant smile on his face. He is meeting Suns- _Blaine_ for coffee and if the past couple of classes have shown him anything, it's that Blaine isn't just cheerful and gorgeous, he is kind of an adorable dork as well. Kurt can hardly wait until after classes today.

At 4pm Kurt takes a deep breath outside of _Bell House Coffee_ before walking in and hoping that he isn't about to be stood up because, sure he doesn't really know the guy he's meeting, but he really _really_ wants to get to know him. If Blaine has changed his mind for some reason, Kurt will be seriously disappointed. His worry is cut short though when his eyes land on Blaine sitting at a little table in the corner, his hands folded on the tabletop and his foot tapping out a rhythm on the tile floor. He actually looks a little nervous, but when his eyes glance up to meet Kurt's, he smiles so big, his eyes start sparkling.

Kurt hopes he isn't blushing too hard as he walks up to the table.

"You came," Blaine stands from the table, and this is the first time Kurt has ever heard his voice-it is smooth and pleasing and perfectly accompanies Blaine's dashing appearance.

"Of course I did. How could I turn down such a creative date request?" As soon as the words are out of Kurt's mouth, he tries to backpedal, "I mean if this is a date... is this a date?"

"Yes," Blaine answers a little breathlessly and Kurt has to glance away from Blaine's expressive face for a moment or he is going to blush all the way up to his ears.

"I'm Kurt by the way," he finally says, looking up again and holding out his hand.

"I'm Blaine," as Blaine takes his hand, Kurt swears his heart skips a beat. "I've wanted to meet you _forever_ ," Blaine continues, "but I always have to rush off to my next class."

"Oh?"

"And then today I just thought, go for it." He is still smiling and his golden eyes are dancing and Kurt takes a moment to find his voice.

"Well, you certainly got my attention with your painting skills."

It's Blaine's turn to blush now even as his smile widens, "It's just that that class is _so_ boring."

Kurt laughs at that and realizes they are still holding hands, which is fine because he is unwilling to be the first one to let go. "I have a feeling that after today, and _finally_ meeting you, that it may become my favorite class."

Blaine's eyes widen a little bit and his cheeks get a little rosey, "I'm definitely going to have something besides Bob Ross to distract me from now on. I'm thinking _History of European Drama_ is turning out to be a great class."

Kurt laughs again and looks down at their clasped hands as Blaine brushes his thumb over Kurt's skin as if he has been waiting a long time to do that, before letting go. And _oh_ , Kurt has a feeling this coffee date is going to go really well. Kurt looks back up at Blaine's beautiful eyes and never in his life had he been more grateful for an early morning class.

"Yeah," Kurt nods. "Yeah, it is the best class ever."


End file.
